leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zeowolf0/Sagitto - The Famed Archer
|attack = 80 |health =40 |spells = 10 |difficulty = 100 |hp = 410 (+80) |damage = 40 (+3.7) |attackspeed = 0.641 (+2%) |range = 590 |armor = 10 (+3.7) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |healthregen = 5.5 (+0.44) |speed = 310 |IP = ? |RP = ? }} *Note - Sagitto does not use Mana, he uses Quivers. He starts with 10 Quivers. Using an ability will use a certain amount of Quivers, the ability will leave the Quiver on the floor, Sagitto must move to reobtain his Quiver. If Sagitto dies, he will regain all his Quivers upon revival. Abilities * (10% * Amount of Quivers missing). |firstname = Bounce Arrow |firstinfo = Sagitto fires an arrow, when hitting a target the arrow will bounce off the target, 40-45º randomly left or right (think the target has a horizontal line through it and the arrow making a 90º. Yes i'm including geometry). This arrow can also bounce off scenery (but not treating the scenery as 90º ). The arrow can bounce up to 4 times before falling to the ground. Each bounce will result in a 15% loss in damage. *'Cost:' 1 Quiver *'Range:' 1000 *'Maximum Travel After Bounce:' 500 (if it doesn't hit something within the distance it falls) *'Projectile Speed:' 2100 |firstlevel = |secondname = Illusion Triangle |secondinfo = Sagitto 3 arrows up in a triangle formation. Damaging only those at the points. For 6 seconds, while Sagitto or an ally stands in the area between the arrows they becomes stealth. If Sagitto picks up one of the 3 arrows before this ability ends it will cancel the ability. (Only one person can be stealthed by this ability, first to enter becomes stealthed until they leave, it will prioritise Sagitto if him and his ally both reach the area at the same time (I.E. if Sagitto using the ability with him and his ally in it. Of course the cursor is in the shape of a triangle) *'Cooldown:' 13 seconds *'Range to center of AoE:' 800 *'Radius:' 300 *'Cost:' 3 Quivers |secondlevel = |thirdname = Break Shot |thirdinfo = (Passive): Passively gain flat Armor Penetration. If Sagitto has less then 3 Quiver this Passive is negated. (Active): Sagitto fires 1 arrows in a skill shot. Upon hitting a target the arrows spilt into 3 to hit other targets behind the first target in a cone. Only the arrows will deal damage in the cone. *'Cooldown:' 15 seconds *'Cost:' 4 Quivers *'Range:' 900 *'Cone Width:' 50º *'Projectile Speed:' 1800 |thirdlevel = |ultiname = Scatter Storm |ultiinfo = Sagitto fires all of his Quivers into the air, when they land they explode damaging enemies in the explosion. The explosions also burn off opponents Armor for 3 seconds, they gain the armor back over time (does not stack with multiple hits, but refreshes the duration). The amount of explosions is equal to the amount of Quivers used for this ability (it does not require all 10 Quivers, but just uses all that Sagitto has at the time of activation) *'Cost:' All remaining Quivers *'Range:' 1000 *'Radius of Target AoE:' 500 *'Radius of Explosion AoE:' 250 *'Sight Radius:' 600 |ultilevel = }} Background Hailing from the land of Ionia, Sagitto always seeked spiritual enlightnment. Always asking questions and searching for answers, that was how Sagitto lived his life. He soon realized his gift in archery. His gift made him friends with others of the same gift, one being . Though their paths seperated they stayed in touch. An event with a wandering , Sagitto saw that although their may be answers to his questions, there was alot that could not be answered, such as the Twisted Trent's becoming. He stopped looking for answers and just accept things as it was. He felt that his eyes were finally open, he saw things how they were not just answers or more questions. He felt in tune with nature. Sagitto now felt out of place in the spiritual lands of Ionia. He made his ways towards other cities such as Demacia, and Noxus. There his skills in archery increased furthur. Making his way to Plitover, he learned of mathematics, physics, and others that made his archery skills extremely precise. He learned to bounce his arrows off targets and the land around him, to hit any target no matter their position. Sagitto traveled back to Ionia to share his knowledge, and making a name for him while traveling, he soon became known as "The One That Can Hit Anything". During his long travels he did not learn of the invasion of Ionia, as he lost touch with his friends. He quickly discovered the ruined village and that his friend was now consumed by revenge. He caught wind of joining the League of Legends, and quickly followed. Unknowing to him that his friend was now corrupted. Their eyes connected, Sagitto could no longer feel his friend's honor or pride, only vengence. "Noxus... They will pay..." Sagitto could feel his own vengence, raising to the surface. He resorted to a spiritual rest, relaxing his soul. After weeks, his mind now cleared, he joined the League of Legends. "The destruction of the temple, was the start of it, and I... Will finish it" - Sagitto Quotes Upon Selection * "My arrow will put an end to this violence" Moving * "Sure" * "Gotcha" * "Setting things up" * "The right position" Attacking * "Bull's eye"' * ''"One Shot, one kill"' * "Check this out" * "Make sure it's a last hit" Taunt * "Put on a blind fold? I'll still hit you" * "Go ahead and hide, I'll still hit you from behind" Joke * "Headshot, plus 100 score, heh heh" * "You can ask yourself, did I shoot 9 or 10 Quivers? You feeling lucky?" * "Two play styles. Positioning and using arrow ability, or run out of arrows, and right-click to win" Relations *Sagitto was friends with , he now tends to avoid him to prevent his own vengences from rising. Notes My second original character, I wanted a more realistic feel with this one, but still trying to keep the video game environment. I've been hearing that positioning is crucial for Carries, although I only really noticed it in a few champs (Draven, Varus, Sivir, Tristina). I wanted to make a really risky character that would, require skills in positioning, and it's reflected in his kit, but I also added the passive panic button, for those that fail his abilities you can resort to that. He's risky because most of his ability don't peirce though enemies to hit Champs, so you most get into risky positions to hit correctly. Well same as usual, if there's a problem with the balancing of ability just let me know, and I'll balance it. I feel that Bounce Arrow is a little too random... Let me know Version *June 19 - Buff ults ratio, fixed spelling error Category:Custom champions